When You Leave This Flat
by DarkVamp28
Summary: Kegalauan Jongin saat Sehun pergi meninggalkan Jongin di flat mereka. HUNKAI, BOT!KAI, SHOUNEN-AI, AU, oh! ada sedikit pemberitahuan untuk 2nd part Fujoshi Time.


**_When You Leave This Flat_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_It's HUNKAI bby!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_OOC, AU, Typo(s) everywhere~, weird language, BOYS LOVE/BL/SLASH/M|M/SHOUNEN-AI and not YAOI pwease =w=_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_gue harap semua orang bisa ngebedain yang mana SHOUNEN-AI dan mana YAOI, mereka beda, dude! well, wreck it, its, fanfic alay nan gaje lain dari gue, gue udah usahain buat mertahanin image 'cowok' di Jongin tapi keknya gagal, ck, sorry, I cant make a manly uke T.T_**

**_puh, dan, yeah, 3 ff terakhir yang gue post kemarin, well, didelete *tadinya gue mau 'nakal' harus gue post ulang eh?* =w= dan gue ke block dari hari sabtu -hari ini udah bebas sih xDD- mungkin emang saatnya gue ngungsi? lol *curcol boleh dong x33_**

**_btw, Fujoshi Time mau dilanjut? Chap depan udah pasti Kyungsoo x someone, cuma siapa? buat yang mau vote disini aja [ darkvampy28 - wordpress - com /2014/03/08/lets-votin-guys/ ] vote yang gue itung cuma vote disana, gue kasih waktu sampe dua minggu kedepan 'kay?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Well, go away by ur self -if you hate this fiction or the pair- don't want to? then lemme kick you mathafaqa =w= I don't give a fuck and I don't need a fuck buddy~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Jongin bersandar pada kepala kasurnya, masih lengkap dengan selimut _cream_ menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, mata Jongin menatap datar bagian kanan kasur _king size_nya, berantakan. Sayangnya bagian itu dingin –jelas sudah itu ulah tidur Jongin yang lumayan 'brutal'.

Hah~ biasanya bayi besar menyebalkan itu masih tertidur dibagian sana.

Rasanya seperti baru kemarin mereka membeli _flat_ ini dan menikmati pagi mereka, hanya berdua. Dan sekarang, hanya ada Jongin yang ber_-reminice _dipagi hari.

~ DV28 ~

Jongin tertawa pelan, oh astaga, Jongin masih tidak percaya _lucifer_ super _evil_ seperti Sehun bisa tidur dengan begitu _cute_nya. _Yeah,_ ini memang pertama kalinya Jongin melihat Sehun tertidur, mengingat kakak-kakak Jongin yang menjaganya _over_ dari Sehun, mereka sama sekali tidak mengijinkan salah satu dari Jongin atau Sehun saling menginap, _itu semua membahayakan Jongin_ –mereka bilang begitu. Ah, sayangnya mereka tidak tahu kalau– Oh, sudahlah~

Masih dengan posisi tertelungkup, Jongin memainkan helaian pirang milik Sehun pelan. Sehun sendiri masih entah berada dibagian _la la land_-nya yang mana saat ini.

Jongin melirik jam diatas meja kecil, disamping Sehun. _It's_ _7.13 A.M_. Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk membangunkan Sehun.

"_Okay big baby, wake up now! Time to go to work, honey._" Jongin bangkit dari posisinya dan menarik selimut _peach_ yang masih menyelimuti –_topless_– Sehun dan guling dalam pelukannya, cih, ingatkan Jongin untuk membakar habis benda laknat itu. Enak sekali banda _look a like_ sosis itu empuk itu mengambil posisinya didalam pelukan Sehun. "Oh Sehun, _get up now_!"

"_It's Sunday morning, mom_."

Oke, ada dua hal yang ingin Jongin lakukan saat ini, _sweatdrop_ and, tertawa keras sampai perutnya terasa sakit.

Jongin mengulum senyumnya, "Ck, Oh Sehun, _it's Wednesday morning, so get up now and I'm not your mom, honey._" Jongin menarik guling –laknat– dalam pelukan Sehun, dan melemparkannya kearah Sehun, "_C'mon, wake up._"

Baru saja sebelah kakinya menapaki lantai, Jongin sudah merasakan tarikan pada tangan kanannya.

_GREP! BRUKK!_

"Yah!"

"Hmm, kau memang bukan _eomma-_ku, Jongin." Sehun menyeringai pada Jongin yang kini berada dibawahnya –dengan tampang _shock_–, "Tapi kau _eomma_ dari anak-anak-ku, ingat?"

Jongin mendengus pelan, menjenjangkan lehernya refleks saat wajah Sehun bergerak mendekati lehernya, "Anak? Kau bermimpi? Sejak kapan aku bisa hamil eoh?"

Seringaian Sehun makin menjadi-jadi, Sehun menjilat leher Jongin pelan, "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau hamil, _baby._"

"_We have to w–work_–ugh~ S-Sehun~"

_Yeah_, Jongin harusnya sudah menduga akan berakhir begini.

~ DV28 ~

Setelah menyakiti diri dengan mengingat tentang Sehun dipagi hari, Jongin berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi –tanpa membereskan kasurnya lebih dulu.

Baru saja Jongin mengambil sikat giginya, tatapan mata Jongin jatuh pada alat cukur yang diletakkan tidak jauh dari _washbasin._

"Cih!"

Otaknya langsung memutar memori lain, _yeah_, katakan saja memori indah bersama Sehun di kamar mandi.

~ DV28 ~

_Uh, well,_ jujur saja, Jongin pikir, pria dengan jenggot tipis itu memang kelihatan _kewl and hawt_. Tapi tentu saja yang rapi, akan lebih enak untuk dilihat. Dan, sebenarnya Sehun dengan model apapun akan tetap terlihat tampan dimatanya.

"Ck, kau tidak bisa diam sekali." Jongin menjauhkan tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi berkeliaran dibadannya –lebih tepatnya di pantat Jongin.

"Siapa suruh kau memotong waktuku untuk 'bermain' denganmu." Sehun tersenyum lebar saat Jongin menatapnya tajam, "Lagipula kau sendiri yang bilang aku terlihat seksi saat berjenggot."

Jongin kembali mengoleskan krim cukur disekitaran dagu Sehun, "Itu saat kau masih merawatnya, bodoh."

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Baik, baik, terserah padamu, sayang."

Dan acara mencukur jenggot Sehun berlangsung dengan tangan-tangan nakal Sehun dan bentakan-bentakan Jongin.

~ DV28 ~

Jongin menghela napas pelan, semua yang dilakukannya didalam _flat_ ini malah semakin mengingatkannya pada Sehun.

Apa harus Jongin menginap dirumah ibunya?

Cih, ini semua membuatnya gila saja!

Jongin melangkah malas menuju dapur. Memasukan dua buah roti ke dalam _toaster_, lalu duduk diam diatas meja makan. Bermenit-menit Jongin habiskan menunggu roti panggangnya dalam diam.

Masih setia dalam hening, Jongin mengoleskan selai cokelat diatas roti panggangnya. Jujur saja dari tadi, otaknya sibuk memutar '_film_' tentangnya dengan Sehun, didalam dapur ini.

~ DV28 ~

Jongin menutup pintu _flat_ mereka pelan. Astaga! ini adalah waktu pulangnya yang paling malam. Ck, salahkan kenapa harus ada berkas-berkas yang tidak beres tadi.

_But_– tunggu sebentar, rasanya ini terlalu sepi, bukannya Sehun sudah pulang? Kenapa _flat _ini terasa seperti kuburan, eh?

"Sehun?"

Setelah membereskan sepatunya, Jongin berjalan mengelilingi _flat_. Kemana Sehun? Sepertinya–

_PRANG! _

–dan kalau bukan karena suara berisik dari dapur, mungkin Jongin tidak akan pernah menemukan Sehun, setidaknya sampai beberapa menit kedepan.

Jongin berjalan cepat menuju dapur, yang, _yeah,_ tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang tengah. Dan, tebak apa yang Jongin temukan didalam sana? _Well, _selain Sehun, _'kay,_ dan dapur yang sepertinya lebih hancur daripada saat kapal _Titanic_ itu akan tenggelam.

"Oh, hai, sayang."

Jongin menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, menyandarkan bahu kirinya pada dinding dapur, "_Explain this, Mr. Oh_."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya cuek, "Hanya mencoba menghangatkan masakanmu, _well_, kau tahu selanjutnya, sayang."

Jongin diam, matanya masih menatap Sehun aneh.

"Apa?"

"Ck," Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun, tangannya bergerak mencubit hidung Sehun gemas, "Lain kali, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh barang-barang dapur, Oh Sehun."

Dan, malam itu, mereka berdua terpaksa mencari makan diluar, berhubung Jongin malas untuk memasak saat dapurnya hancur.

_Yeah_, setidaknya mereka jadi mendapatkan _candle light dinner_ dadakan, berterimakasihlah pada otak Sehun yang cepat tanggap untuk memikirkan masalah _how to make a romantic moment for Kim Jongin_ disaat Jongin-nya itu kesal.

~ DV28 ~

Jongin meninggalkan sarapannya begitu saja. Tidak dikamar tidur, kamar mandi, bahkan didapur! Jongin masih saja mengingat Sehun. Hah~ sepertinya Jongin harus menyerah dan membiarkan otaknya mengenang Sehun.

Jongin melangkah menuju ruang tengah, mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa putih panjang. Jongin menekuk kakinya diatas sofa, tangannya bergerak memeluk kakinya sendiri.

Astaga! Jongin benar-benar gila untuk seorang Oh Sehun!

~ DV28 ~

"Jadi…" Jongin membongkar semuanya, abaikan meja yang kini berantakan, melihat semua kaset –koleksinya dan Sehun, "…kau mau menonton apa kali ini?"

Sehun –masih dengan posisi anehnya diatas sofa, menatap Jongin malas, "Terserah padamu."

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dari tumpukan kaset, menatap nyalang pada Sehun, "Tidak ada kata terserah padaku kali ini Oh, terakhir kita menonton _film_ yang TERSERAH PADAKU semua berakhir dengan 'bermain rodeo' diatas sofa."

Sehun menyeringai lebar, "Memang itu maksudku, sayang."

"Terkutuklah kau!" Jongin dengan cepat melemparkan bantal kecil terdekat tepat kearah wajah Sehun.

"Aku memang sudah terkena kutukan cintamu." Sehun memeluk bantal kecil itu dan tertawa kecil.

Jongin mendengus pelan, _always like that_.

"Hei." Jongin kembali menoleh kearah Sehun, "Kurasa aku tahu ingin menonton apa hari ini."

"Apa?"

Sehun kembali menyeringai, "_'American Pie'_? _Maybe? 'Sex in The City'_?"

Jongin diam menatap Sehun aneh, "Kau benar-benar ingin mengajaku bercinta diatas sofa?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu cuek, "Apalagi? Kau libur sampai lima hari kedepan, apalagi yang bisa membuatmu diam istirahat diatas ranjang? Hanya itu yang melintas diotakku."

Kembali, Jongin mendengus –dengan wajah memerah, "Kau ingin aku beristirahat atau kau ingin aku menjadi tahanan kamar, huh?"

"Keduanya."

Jongin berdecih mendengar jawaban spontan Sehun, "Aku akan melarangmu bertemu Luhan-ge lama-lama lagi nanti, bersama dengan manusia _pervert_ itu membahayakan otakmu."

"Aku juga akan melarangmu bekerja terlalu keras nanti."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, bodoh." Jongin menatap Sehun sinis, "Terus bekerja, seperti pekerjaan itu sebagian dari dirimu yang lain, aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kau mengambil cuti."

"Hei, hei, aku kepala keluarganya disini, tentu saja aku harus bekerja." Sehun menarik Jongin mendekat, memposisikan Jongin duduk disebelahnya.

"Alasanmu." Jongin mencibir pelan.

"Itu kenyataannya, _hon_." Sehun membenarkan posisinya, lalu menarik tengkuk Jongin mendekat, "Sekarang mari permudah pekerjaanku kali ini."

Oke, _Sunday_, biasanya mereka menonton _film_ bersama, _but_, sepertinya untuk _Sunday_ kali ini, mari kita biarkan Sehun 'mengistirahatkan' Jongin dengan caranya sendiri.

~ DV28 ~

Jongin tertawa kecil, oke, anggap dia gila, terserah. Mengingat perhatian Sehun yang sedikit aneh –bahkan sangat aneh– itu memang bisa membuatnya gila.

Keduanya seorang _worka holic,_ apalagi Sehun. Jongin masih termasuk dalam standar biasa –sepertinya– karena dia masih mengusahakan beberapa hari untuk libur, _yeah_, walaupun pada akhirnya dia tidak akan bisa diam didalam _flat_. Untung saja Sehun selalu punya cara untuk membuat Jongin diam diranjang dan memaksanya istirahat –yang benar-benar istirahat.

Banyak sekali saat-saat indah Jongin dengan Sehun diruangan ini. Dan juga, saat paling menyedihkan –yang paling mengerikan, dalam hidup Jongin.

~ DV28 ~

Jongin memijat pelipisnya untuk beberapa detik, sebelum matanya kembali menatap nyalang pada Sehun, "Jadi, menurutmu seorang pria yang menggunakan 'SAYANG' saat mengirim pesan pada pria yang SUDAH MEMILIKI PASANGAN wajar, huh?!"

"Jongin, dengarkan aku–"

"_NO_! _You, listen to me, Mr. Oh_!" Jongin mendorong Sehun menjauh, "Jadi itu alasanmu selalu mengambil proyek diluar kota? Untuk mendapatkan waktu lebih dengan sekertarismu itu, HUH?!"

Sehun mengerang kesal, "Astaga! Jongin! Sudah kukatakan tidak ada apapun diantara kami oke?!"

"Cih!" Jongin membuang tatapannya kesamping, "Kata-katamu sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya."

Tatapan Sehun berubah tajam, "Jadi kau mulai meragukanku?"

"Memangnya kenapa?!" Jongin kembali melayangkan tatapannya pada Sehun.

"Kau…"

_BRUKK!_

Sehun mengimpit Jongin dengan tembok, mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Jongin, dan mencium bibir yang tertutup rapat itu kasar.

Jongin masih saja berusaha menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tidak, sekalipun mereka sering 'bermain' kasar, tapi tidak dengan ciuman saat keduanya sedang kalut begini.

Jongin tidak memberikan penolakan lewat bersuara, tapi lebih ke berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sehun padanya dan menjauhkan Sehun yang ini darinya.

Dan Sehun tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak merasakan penolakan Jongin, terhadapnya. Dan, jujur saja itu malah membuatnya makin lupa diri. Sampai tangannya bergerak cepat.

_PLAKK!_

Sehun terdiam, oh, sungguh, Sehun tidak bermaksud untuk menampar Jongin seperti itu, "Jongin– aku… aku tidak–"

"Jadi begitu…"

Jongin menyeringai aneh, Sehun diam melihat Jongin menatapnya sinis, "…kau memang lebih memilih dia daripada aku 'kan? Cih, enam tahun, dan ini pertama kalinya kau menamparku."

"Jongin, sungguh aku–"

"Pergi saja kau dari sini!" Jongin berjalan menjauhi Sehun, mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa membelakangi Sehun, "Kau memang ingin lepas dariku 'kan? Baik, kita berakhir sampai disini!"

Jongin mendengar dengan jelas sekali suara dengusan Sehun dibelakangnya, "_Fine_." Sehun bersuara, tegas, "Aku akan pergi, seperti permintaanmu, tapi ingat ini…"

Sehun mengambil _backpack_-nya kasar, "…tidak ada yang bisa disamakan denganmu, tidak dimataku, apalagi dihatiku, Jongin."

Dan setelahnya, pintu utama _flat_ terbanting keras.

~ DV28 ~

Jongin memeluk kakinya erat, mengingat semua yang pernah Jongin dan Sehun lakukan bersama di _flat_ ini malah memperburuk _mood_ Jongin, apalagi yang terakhir itu, kepala Jongin terasa berputar menyebalkan saat mengingat itu semua.

Jika memang mereka harus berpisah, Jongin kira mungkin dia akan sedikit lebih 'baik' jika tidak melalui pertengkaran.

Dan sekarang, _flat_ ini sepi, hening dan jadi terasa luas sekali hanya dengan Jongin didalamnya. Astaga! Jongin merindukan Sehun, sangat sangat.

"Cih…" Jongin menghapus air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir itu kasar, "Sehun bodoh, _I badly miss you, stupid brat!_"

Setelahnya, Jongin membiarkan air-air menyebalkan itu turun, mengaliri pipinya, "_How girly you're,_ Kim Jongin, menangis untuk kekasihmu itu…" Jongin tersenyum miris, "…bodoh sekali."

_CKLEK_!

Hampir saja Jongin jatuh tertidur, seseorang dengan tidak sopannya membuka pintu –yang memang lupa Jongin kunci dari semalam, ck– _flat_ dan berjalan masuk. Siapa lagi ini? Baekhyun? Kakaknya?

Oh, siapapun yang masuk, Jongin harap itu bukan Baekhyun, saat ini Jongin butuh–

_GREP_!

–sedikit ketenangan.

Jangan katakan! Oh, Jongin tahu sekali dengan campuran wangi _cinnamon_ dan _mint_ ini, caranya memeluk Jongin, dan, bagaimana dia bernapas dileher Jongin. Ini–

"…Se-Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, ah, Jongin masih saja bisa mengenalinya dengan sangat mudah, kecupan singkat Sehun berikan di pelipis Jongin sebelum berjalan memutari sofa dan berjongkok tepat dihadapan Jongin, "_Yeah, honey, it's me_."

Lupakan soal air matanya yang masih mengalir, Jongin dengan cepat melompat kearah Sehun dan memeluknya erat, persetan dengan rasa sakit yang mungkin Sehun rasakan saat punggungnya bertemu lantai, Jongin hanya ingin merasakan kehadiran Sehun lagi, menyentuhnya, memeluknya erat, _he missed this blonde boy too much._

Sehun terkekeh mendengar Jongin terus mengucapkan namanya, tangan Sehun beralih menepuk punggung Jongin pelan, "Hei, hei, sudahlah, _stop cryin', 'kay_? Aku disini, sayang."

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi terbenam di bahu Sehun, merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di perut Sehun, tangannya kini bertumpu diatas dada Sehun, mata Jongin masih menatap Sehun sayu.

"Hei." Sehun tersenyum kecil, tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus pipi Jongin lembut setelah menumpukan berat badannya pada siku kiri, "Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini saat aku kembali dari proyek-ku, hm?"

Jongin mem_pout_kan bibirnya, "Kau selalu terlambat pulang, bulan kemarin kau terlambat tiga hari, dan sekarang, kau bahkan terlambat seminggu! Kukira kau… tidak akan kembali…"

Sepertinya Sehun mengerti, "Karena kita bertengkar kemarin?" Jongin tidak menjawab, tapi Sehun tahu sekali arti tatapan mata Jongin itu, "Kalau bukan karena pekerjaan, mungkin aku tidak akan mau meninggalkanmu selama itu, dan, _yeah_, aku minta maaf soal malam itu, aku terlalu emosi, kau tahu? Apa aku terlalu keras, hm?"

Dengusan pelan terdengar dari Jongin, "Kau berhasil membuatku frustasi dua minggu ini, tuan Oh."

"Benarkah?" Sehun bangkit dari posisinya, membuat Jongin kini duduk diatas paha Sehun.

"_Absolutely, yes_." Tangan-tangan Jongin kembali melingkari leher Sehun, menundukan sedikit wajahnya hingga hidungnya dapat menyentuh hidung Sehun, oh perubahan _mood_ yang sangat cepat.

"Maafkan aku oke? _Uh, well,_ Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan itu menjadi pertengkaran terakhir kita, tapi kau bisa memegang janjiku yang ini…" Sehun menatap mata Jongin dalam, memeluk pinggang Jongin erat, "…hanya akan ada degupan namamu dalam jantungku, Jongin, hanya kau yang mendapat perhatian penuh dariku, aku akan terus mempertahankan namamu dalam hatiku, aku akan terus mencintaimu sayang."

Jongin tersenyum aneh, "Darimana kau belajar menggombal, hum?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya cuek, "_Well, yeah_, itu dari Luhan– oh sudahlah, nah, apa kau mau mengambil cuti bulan depan hm?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sehun tersenyum kembali, "_Let's have our second honey moon_."

"Apa?" Jongin menatap aneh Sehun, "Tunggu– berarti kau juga akan mengambil cuti? Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin, sayang, kurasa kita membutuhkan waktu penuh tanpa gangguan sedikit pun, _just two of us_."

Jongin tersenyum kecil, "_Well_, kau benar, sepertinya pekerjaan itu mulai membuat kita frustasi."

"Nah, sekarang, boleh aku mencium-mu?"

"Tentu."

.

.

.

.

"OH SEHUUUN! KENAPA ADA BEKAS _LIPSTICK_ DI KEMEJAMU YANG INI, HUH?!"

"Jongin, _honey_, dengarkan aku dulu–"

_Yeah_, kehidupan 'rumah tangga' memang tidak akan lengkap tanpa sedikit 'bumbu' masalah 'kan?

_**~ END ~**_


End file.
